


A Gift

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun doesn't know what he should give to Ohno for his birthday, when really, Ohno only wished for something simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ohno's birthday! Happy birthday, baby! <3   
> Also, unbetaed.

Jun didn’t know what to give to Ohno.

He has been asking for like, a month before his birthday, but each time, Ohno would always smile gently, and he’d say, “I don’t want anything.”

Which was actually, very Ohno-like. It was just like him not to want anything; Ohno was never one with much desire to own everything – he did well with what he had, meaning he’d use a worn out T-shirt as much as he could until it was unusable anymore. That made Jun wondered if he should gave Ohno some new clothes, but that was too simple-minded of him – he could already picture Ohno trying them on one by one, taking pictures for each, and then sending it to Jun with lots of heart symbols because Ohno was that _kind_.

No, Jun wanted to give him something special.

He thought of giving him something related to his hobbies – he thought of giving him a new rod, but he already did so, a few years back. He thought of giving him custom-made lure, but he knew Ohno had a box full of lure, so Ohno would probably forgotten about it once his custom-made lure joined the other lures he have. He thought of giving him a new set of paints, but Sho beat him to it – the said man gave Ohno a new, sparkling set of paints two months before Ohno’s birthday, and Jun could only bite his nails exasperatedly as Ohno boasted about Sho’s gifts to him.

Maybe he’d get something handmade then; Ohno loved everything that was handmade.

Only, Jun noticed as he bit on his nails again, he has zero talent and zero patience with details, so anything that he made by himself would probably ended in disaster. Ohno’d probably still accept it though, with that kind smile of his, and he’d tell Jun how grateful he was, and he wouldn’t even be lying.

But Jun didn’t want that – he wanted it to be very, _very special_. Something that could take Ohno’s breath away – something that could make him cry from too much happiness.

But days passed, and eventually it was Ohno’s birthday, and he couldn’t give him anything but a rather strained ‘happy birthday’ and a brief hug when the day has changed to 26th November. He was tired, and he was already on the edge of his nerves; 26th November was always like this. 26th November always drove him crazy with preparation for the concerts, and he couldn’t think much of anything else – he couldn’t even get jealous about the fact that Nino had given his boyfriend an air freshener, in which when he asked why he gave it to him, Nino had nonchalantly said, “Because Leader keep on complaining that his throat doesn’t feel really well these days. Don’t you know?”

No, he didn’t. He didn’t know, and he was angry that Nino did, but it was just for a moment – a fleeting anger that enveloped him for a second before suddenly it was gone, because the staff needed him, and he couldn’t really focus on anything aside from that; he needed to give the concert his all. He couldn’t be distracted.

He needed Aiba to tell him; to actually come up to him and tell him that it was 26th November already for him to finally seek out his lover in the green room to congratulate him. Ohno’s eyes lit up when he appeared, and when they hugged, Ohno clutched on him for a moment, like he wasn’t going to let go, before his fingers finally loosened and he pulled away with a smile. “Thank you.” Ohno said with a smile playing on his lips. “Thank you, Jun.”

Jun stared at him; his hands were still on Ohno’s waist, holding him in place, and then he said, “I’ll book us a restaurant, okay? We’ll have a nice dinner together after we got back to Tokyo – just the two of us.”

“Okay.”

“Do you…” Jun cleared his throat. “Do you want anything else?”

Ohno’s eyes flickered; for a moment, Jun thought that he was going to go ahead and say whatever it was on his mind. But then Ohno’s eyes darkened, even just for a bit, and his lips were pursed into a tight line before it was replaced with a smile. “No.” He said then, gently, carefully, as if he was threading on a thin ice. “Dinner sounds good.”

And that was that. Jun went to check the stage again, and Ohno went back to the hotel.

It was 2 am when he was finally back to the green room; Jun felt like a zombie, like he always did whenever their tour started, and he was ready to collapse when he got into their green room. But then he noticed that Sho was still there; he was talking quietly with the staffs about something that Jun didn’t care to understand, and when their eyes met, Sho asked them gently to leave. The staffs did; they left the room briskly, and suddenly the green room was too big for the two of them.

“Why don’t you take a seat?” Sho said after a while, breaking the ice between them. “You look like you’re ready to pass out.”

Jun didn’t answer to him, but he did move to take a seat on one of the couch. He flopped down to the couch, and he nearly groan at how good it feels – he never realized that he was that tired until he finally sit down; his muscles were groaning in pain already, and he hasn’t even started on his solo. He could only imagine how painful it’d be when he was done performing tomorrow. “Why are you still here?”

“Keeping you company.” Sho answered nonchalantly as he browsed through their rundown. “Just, making sure that you’re okay.”

“I’m fine.”

“Doesn’t seem like it to me.” Sho insisted, though his voice was as gentle as ever. “What are you thinking, Jun?”

Maybe it was because he was tired, or maybe because it was 2 am already, and people bound to be more honest around that time. Jun found his head to be empty from any thoughts of the concerts, and he felt a pang of dull sadness as he said, “I don’t know what to give to Satoshi for his birthday.”

He expected Sho to laugh, but he didn’t, so he continued, “I just – I asked him already, but he said he didn’t want anything; which is believable, coming from Satoshi. But I think – I think he actually wanted something, but he can’t tell me what it is that he wanted.”

“Have you asked him about it?” Sho finally asked after a while. “Have you asked him about what he really wanted?”

“No.” He whispered; Jun took off his cap and ran his fingers through his thick hair. “I’m afraid… I’m afraid that I can’t give it to him.”

“You’d never know until you ask.”

“What if he told me that he wanted to break up with me?”

“That’s unlikely.” Sho hummed. “I don’t think Satoshi-kun wanted to break up with you.”

“Then –“

“Maybe.” Sho cut him off, “Maybe he just wanted you to be there with him right now.”

Jun stared at Sho, and for a moment, he couldn’t say anything.

“Maybe he just wanted you to be there with him.” Sho repeated. “Because you never did.”

He wanted to deny that – he opened his mouth, ready to argue with Sho if he has to, but then he realized that Sho was right. Jun was never there with Ohno on his birthday; he’d always have concerts to take care of, and he’d usually go back to his own room after that because he’d be too tired to do anything else. All that he’d ever do was congratulating him in person briskly, or sending him a rushed e-mail; sure, he’d make up for it when the concerts were over. He’d take him out for dinner or movie or anything like that when the concerts were over, and then they’d have sex when they got home.

But Jun never spent a night with Ohno on his birthday.

Never.

He stood, almost as if he was in a command, and then he looked at Sho – he was feeling a rush of adrenaline, all of sudden, and he wasn’t sure on what to say, but all that he knew was that he needed to get out of here, and he wanted Sho to take care of everything while he was gone.

Thankfully, Sho understood. The oldest man grinned wickedly at him, and he waved him away, as if dismissing him. “You owe me.” He said.

Jun could only manage a rushed ‘thank you’, and then he was out of the door, bags forgotten on the green room (not that he cared, Sho’d take care of it, he was sure of that), and then he half-threatened his manager to take him to the hotel immediately. It was a good thing that the hotel they were supposed to stay in was close, and in less than half an hour, Jun was already on the elevator that’d take him to Ohno’s room. He knew his room by heart, knew which room was assigned for Ohno by heart, and it was only then, when he finally found it and was standing in front of it, that he realized how foolish he was. How could he show up without bringing anything? Heck, Jun hadn’t even changed his clothes, wearing only the t-shirt that was stunk of sweat, and he couldn’t change it because he didn’t even have the key to his room.

He stood in front of Ohno’s room for a while, forehead resting against the cold, metal door, and he thought of Ohno sleeping. He imagined him curling in his bed, all alone in his dark room, and the image was too painful to bear that Jun couldn’t help but cursing himself.

How could he?

Slowly, he pressed the bell. He heard the bell buzzing, the sound comforting to his messy mind, and he waited for any kind of response from the inside. When he heard nothing, he pressed the bell once more, and this time it was accompanied by some knocking on the door. After doing so for a while, he heard some muffled noise from the inside; someone was shuffling closer, and he heard a faint voice of Ohno, mumbling something like ‘wait a second’, and then he heard the sound of the door being unlocked.

So unassuming; he had to scold him for it tomorrow.

Ohno opened the door for him, half of his body peeking out as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. Jun took his whole, soft feature in. The way his eyes were fighting to stay open, the way his hair was sitting flatly on his head, soft, bouncy, fluffy. The way his body was radiating warmth from his sleepy-state.

The way the light was back on his brown eyes as he recognized Jun.

“Jun –“

He didn’t let him finish it. He pushed forward, making his way inside and slamming the door behind him close before he pulled Ohno into his embrace. Ohno let out a squeak – for a moment, he was rigid on Jun’s embrace, but after a while, Ohno finally circled his hands around Jun’s back, and he hugged him. Ohno hugged him tight like he never hugged him before, like all of this was brand new and he was confused, yet very eager too. Ohno hugged him like it was stupid not to do so – he hugged him like this was what he was supposed to do.

And Jun knew that it was supposed to be like this, that he was a fool for not realizing what Ohno wanted until now. He was a fool for letting him going to bed all alone on his birthday. A fool for leaving him all sad and lonely on his birthday. He wanted to ask for his forgiveness, but no words could get past his lips, so he just ducked his head, burying it on Ohno’s neck, breathing into the soft scent of soap.

He could stay like this forever.

“Jun.” Ohno whispered after a while; his fingers went up to run through his hair, and Jun let him do so. “Jun, why are you here?”

“It’s your birthday.” He said as he tugged Ohno even closer – as if that was possible.

“But, the concerts –“

“You are more important.”

“No, the concerts are more important.” Ohno said, and Jun could hear the annoyance on Ohno’s voice. He looked up, and true enough, a frown was marring his face. “Look, it’s nice that you’re here for my birthday, but –“

“But what?” Jun challenged him. “What?”

Ohno said nothing. He ducked his head, resting his forehead against Jun’s chest as he shook his head timidly.

“You want me here.” Jun said; he wanted it to be true, he needed it to be real. “Don’t you?”

Ohno opened his mouth, and closed it again.

“Satoshi.” Jun started, but then decided against it. He reached for Ohno’s cheeks, fingers tracing his skin gently, and he said, “Be selfish with me, Satoshi.”

Ohno let out a gasp; he looked up then, and Jun could see the tears, though he wasn’t crying. Ohno was clutching on his shirt, his eyes searching for something, and Jun wanted so desperately to be able to give them. So he took Ohno’s hands on his, holding it tightly because he didn’t know how else he’d be able to convince Ohno that it was okay to be selfish with him, that Ohno could be as selfish as much as he wanted with Jun, and nothing would make him happier than giving in into Ohno’s selfishness. “Satoshi.” He said; his voice barely above a whisper. “Do you want me to stay?”

Ohno’s eyes sparkled. “But, the concerts –“

“I don’t give a fuck about the concerts.”

“But you should.” Ohno said this with a short laugh, and Jun could feel a grin forming on his lips. “You should.”

“I won’t care about them for tonight.” He said. “It’s your birthday after all.”

Ohno hugged him again, this time not as tighter as before, but it still sent a flow of warmth throughout his body. Jun let Ohno hugged him, basking in his never-ending warmth and knowing that no one else would be able to hug him like this and make him feel the same feeling as he was right now – protected, but most importantly, loved.

“I want you to stay.” Ohno mouthed against his chest. “Please stay for tonight.”

Jun wanted to tell him that it was foolish for him to ask; he had no intention of going anywhere after all, not when he was already here. But with Ohno, he realized, he had to reassure him so many times. Ohno was fragile, sensitive – he was always afraid that he’d become a burden, and Jun’s decision to come here while he has the responsibility of their concerts at his hands must’ve been bothering Ohno too.

But Ohno had asked him, and there was no way Jun was going to turn him down.

“I’ll stay.” He said as he lift up Ohno’s face, staring into his brown, teary eyes and let himself being pulled into them. “I’ll stay as long as you want me too.”

Ohno smiled, the smile so gentle it sent shivers down Jun’s spine. “Jun.” He said it in a satisfying way, like he has been looking for an answer, only to realize that all this time, his answer has been Jun’s name.

Jun cupped Ohno’s cheeks, and then he leaned forward for a kiss. Their lips touched each other softly and it felt like he has never kissed him before – was Ohno always tasted this shockingly sweet? Was his lips always felt this soft, this tempting and this addicting to the point that Jun could never bear the thought of having to pull away? He just wanted to kiss him, again and again while the world faded and there was nothing more than the two of them, and that was when he felt a rush of gratefulness washing over him.

To Ohno’s mother, for giving birth to him.

To Ohno’s family, for raising him.

To the agency, for accepting him.

And most of all, to God, for He has brought them together.

He was grateful, so grateful.

And he couldn’t wait to let Ohno knew; couldn’t wait to whisper the words to Ohno, to make him understand how precious he was – even more than the concerts.

 “Happy birthday.” He said breathlessly when their lips were parted; the world spun around him, and he held Ohno close to keep him still. His sweet breath was sweeping against Jun’s fiery lips, and he wanted nothing more than to taste his lips again, but he has to say it. “Thank you for being born, Satoshi.”

And Ohno laughed. He laughed; the voice felt like a gentle, spring breeze for him, giving him life, and Jun couldn’t stop the smile that was forming on his lips.

If this was what he’d got for congratulating him – if he got to hear his laughter whenever he congratulate him.

Then he’d tell him. Over and over and over again.

“You know…” Ohno said then, much later when they both were lying on his bed, limbs tangled with each other until Jun couldn’t tell anymore which were his and which were Ohno’s.  “This is the best gift ever.”

“Even better than the air freshener?”

Ohno’s eyes gleamed, and then, he laughed again.

“Even better, but don’t tell Nino.”

 


End file.
